


Too Close

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: In which Oscar is chased in the woods





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream of it but then I woke up before it ended and I wanted an ending so I made one

Oscar heart beat violently against his chest, his legs screamed in pain as he ran. His boots stomped on the twigs that littered the forest grounds, his gloved hands shoved away anything in his way. He felt like couldn’t stop, even if his legs begged him to. He needed to find everyone, he needed to get away from  _ him.  _

Oscar stopped in front of a big tree, he nearly slumped against its rough bark. He turned his head, seeing no one behind him and almost collapsed with relief. He took this time to catch his breath. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths, he listened for the sounds of feet, hearing none. His relief was short lived.

 

“Hello there, little one~” a voice sang from above.

 

Oscar snapped his head up as Tyrian jumped down from his branch. The boy scrambled back as the other man stalked forward. Oscar turned on his heel and made a run for it. He didn't get very far. Oscar yelled when Tyrian jumped on him. He turned on his back and began kicking Tyrian, he scooped up some twigs and dirt and threw it at Tyrian. 

Tyrian grunted and some specs of dirt got in his eyes, Oscar took his chance to run again. Tyrian has a long tail, Oscar does not. Tyrian used his tail to sweep Oscar off his feet, literally. Tyrian pounced on him again.

 

“You're not a nice little boy, are you?”

 

“Get off! Get off!”

 

Tyrian leaned in close and sniffed his neck. Oscar paused for a second before thrashing wildly again. He kicked his legs on the air uselessly.

 

“My my! Nice to meet you again, Ozpin. You look much younger than our last meeting.” Tyrian smiles at him.

 

His cold hand stroked Oscar's cheek. Oscar flinched away from his hand. Tyrian ignored the flinching in favor of licking the boys cheek. Oscar whimpered, he felt tears swell up in his eyes and his lip quivered.

 

“ _ I'm sorry”  _ was the only warning he got before he let go of control.

 

Hazel eyes, turned golden for a moment, glared daggers at the man above them.

 

“ _ Tyrian.”  _ Ozpin snarled. He tucked his legs close to his chest, with one foot he applied pressure on the older man's chest and began to push, the other reared back and kicked Tyrian straight in the nose. Tyrian screamed as blood gushed from his nose like a waterfall. 

 

“You bitch!” Tyrian growled before throwing his own punches.

Ozpin grunted as the heavy blows came mercilessly and endlessly. 

 

“I was going to be nice! But I see bad little children need to be  _ dealt  _ with!”

 

Tyrian grasped at the boy's white shirt and tore the first few buttons right off. Ozpin screamed, he clawed at the man's face and tugged at his hair. He felt Oscar's panic and his own overwhelmed him. He grunted and kicked as Tyrian laughed as his blood dropped on Oscar's face. 

 

“So many belts, my my what do you plan to do with all these belts?” Tyrian purred.

 

Ozpin squirmed harder, he screamed curses in old forgotten languages, he screeched when Tyrian pinned his wrists above his head, his other hand slowly traveled down and Ozpin scrunched his eyes, he turned his head to hide his tears that threatened to pour. Ozpin trembled as he heard the soft clinks of his belt being undone and the faint sound of someone's pants being unzipped. 

 

Oscar screamed in their head, Ozpin cried at that, he felt himself grown weak with paralyzing fear. He felt nauseous as what is to come, he tried to detach both him and Oscar from reality, he tried to get them to dissociate.

 

Tyrian licked the outer shell of Oscar's ear and nibbled it. Ozpin whimpered pathetically as his face flushed with shame.

 

_ “Gods no. Not again please.”  _ Ozpin prayed silently. 

 

Tyrian moved from his ear to his collarbone when it happened. A furious cry ripped out from another man that wasn't Tyrian. The scorpion was sent flying into a tree some feet away. Ozpin blinked and sat up slowly. He took in the image of Qrow standing over him, his back turned, Harbinger gripped tightly in his grasped. His torn cape fluttered slightly in the breeze. 

 

_ Qrow is here. _

 

Ozpin felt relief Flood through them, his eyes swelled up with new tears and he sobbed. Qrow quickly turned and knelt down on front of them. He gently grabbed Oscar hand and pulled him up from the ground and made quick work of fixing his pants and his buttons. Ozpin continued to sob. 

 

“Hey.”

 

Ozpin pushed themselves into the huntsman chest and wailed, the fear finally overcoming him, he barely acknowledged the strong arms wrapped around him. He didn't acknowledged the fact that Qrow lifted him from the ground and began to jog out the woods. Ozpin gripped the man's shirt and cried on his shoulder. 

 

He thanked the gods for Qrow. For him showing up when he did, for him not asking any questions immediately and taking them away from that area.

\---

Qrow jogged until he reached the “safe place” as Ruby dubbed it, he opened the door with one hand and made his way over to one of the bedrooms. Once inside he closes the door and sat Ozcar on the bed. Ozpin scrubbed away any tear tracks that remained. Ozpin couldn't look at Qrow in the eyes.

 

“Are you hurt? Did he touch anywhere?” Qrow knelt down and grabbed him by the shoulders. He saw the barely contained worry and rage. 

 

“I... No… Tyrian didn't touch Oscar..” Ozpin mumbled. 

 

“Are you okay? Both you and Oscar.”

 

“I..” Ozpin looked down. “With time, Oscar will be okay. He is quite shaken but I believe with the proper help, he can learn to overcome this,” he paused, “uneventful afternoon.” 

 

“Okay, and what about you?”

 

“I'm fine.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Yes. It's not me you have to worry about. It's not the first time this happened anyways.”

 

“It's not the first-” Qrow groaned. “That's  _ not the point!  _ Why can't you understand that? It's Oscar  _ and  _ you! You share the same body Oz! Why can't-”

 

Qrow was cut off with a sob.

 

“What I can't seem to understand why you're pretending to care when you told me that meeting me was the worst luck in your life!” Ozpin repeatedly pointed to himself. 

 

Qrow made a soft “oh” sound. The realization struck him like a tidal wave. He sighed. 

 

“Oz.. I didn't mean that. I was just-” he licked his lips “I was just overwhelmed. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, okay?”

 

Ozpin scoffed and turned his head.

 

“Look at me.” Qrow moved his hand from his shoulders and guided Oscar's head towards him. “I  _ am  _ sorry. I didn't mean it. Meeting you was the  _ best  _ thing that ever happened to me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have met Tai or Summer, wouldn't have held my nieces. Wouldn't have a place in this world.” he took a moment to recollect himself. “Oz, I gave my life to you and that was the best decision I've ever made.”

 

Qrow looked him in the eye and saw Hazel eyes shine with new tears, he saw the slight twitch of his nose and the wobbly lips. Qrow brought them closer, Ozpin cried in the crook of his neck, his shoulder shook and his little hands wrapped around Qrow's back. 

 

“He's not gonna touch you. I swore my life to you, and by extension, I swore my life to Oscar.” Qrow stroked the back of the boy's head

 

“Thank you, thank you.” Ozpin sobbed.

  
  



End file.
